wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Secretkeeper
Secretkeeper is a female NightWing and the mother of Moonwatcher. Her mate was revealed to be Morrowseer in the sixth book in the Wings of Fire series Moon Rising, when Moonwatcher read her mind and saw his name. Her daughter mentioned that Secretkeeper didn't think about him much, and if she did, she'd think that he couldn't be trusted and Secretkeeper didn't reveal any thoughts or history of Morrowseer's past or their relationship. Biography ''Moon Rising Secretkeeper first appears in the prologue of ''Moon Rising, in an event prior to the first series. She had hidden her daughter's egg in the Rainforest to protect her from the harsh and unhealthy conditions of the Night Kingdom. Secretkeeper knows Moonwatcher's egg is due to hatch, so she is on her way to the rainforest when she encounters Mastermind and Farsight in the hallway. Mastermind seems as though he might know what she is up to, and yet he doesn't mention it, which gives us the impression that he is someone that can be trusted. Being Starflight's dad, maybe it runs in the family. But Farsight is under the impression that the egg had been lost. Farsight asks if Secretkeeper needs anyone to sit with her, but she declines abruptly, noting that Farsight was the kind of dragon who wouldn't take it too personally. After getting past Preyhunter, the guard, she goes through the tunnel. At first Secretkeeper cannot find her egg in the forest, but she soon finds it. She notices that the egg has changed color from black to silver and has changed location to under a ray of moonlight. When she sees this, Secretkeeper thinks that this could be an attempt by Mastermind or Greatness to catch her. Secretkeeper begins to suspect that there is something different about her daughter as she creeps up to the egg, and wonders if she has done something wrong. Then Moonwatcher emerges from the eggshell, and her mother notes that she is "perfect in every way". She says this even though she has silver scales beside her eyes, but Secretkeeper might have just added that to why her daughter was beautiful. Secretkeeper hides Moon before returning to the Night Kingdom once the guard, Preyhunter called to her. In the first chapter of the book, Secretkeeper is taking Moon to the first day of school at the Jade Mountain Academy. They picked a spot where they could watch the entering students until they were ready. Secretkeeper never talked about Moon's father, but Moon read his name in her mind: Morrowseer. She doesn't want to leave Moon at Jade Mountain, but forces herself to go so Moon will be encouraged to make new friends and get away from the NightWing tribe. ''Prisoners'' Secretkeeper is mentioned by Morrowseer when he is discussing with Farsight about taking her egg (Starflight) for the prophecy, saying that 'she’s got a sensible head on her shoulders, and she’d hand over her dragonet for a prophecy in a heartbeat.' Winter Turning In Winter Turning, she meets with her daughter once more when Moon returns to the Rainforest with her companions Qibli, Winter, and Kinkajou to warn Queen Glory of Icicle's plot to kill the RainWing queen. When they were walking through the NightWing part of the village, Moon sees her mother and the two embrace. It said Qibli and Kinkajou had longing expressions on their faces as they watched Moon and Secretkeeper hug, while Winter insists that his parents are perfect the way they are, and made him a true, dignified IceWing. QuotesCategory:NightWingsCategory:FemalesCategory:CharactersCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:MR Characters "I'll be back as soon as I can. Please, please don't leave this spot until I come. All right?" "I'm your mother, little one. I'm going to call you Moonwatcher. You're going to have the happiest life any dragon has ever had, and you're going to live forever and ever, and the volcano will never have you." "Stay secret. Stay hidden. Stay safe."- ''Her mantra ''"You'll make friends here. I'm sure you will." -To Moon "You need to stop doing that, remember? If you only hear it in your head, don't respond. No one can know about your curse. Everybody thinks NightWings don't have powers anymore - they won't know what to do with you if they find out." "Wow. A real queen. I've never seen one before." '' ''"Queen Glory is barely older than you are. I mean a' real 'queen, someone who's ruled their tribe for years and years." Gallery Secretkeeper.jpg Typical NightWing.jpg|A typical Nightwing; art by Joy Ang|link=NightWings German nightwing.jpg|A typical Nightwing from the German publication|link=NightWings New suckish wolf map thumbnail by sahel sandwing-da83j21.png|by Sahel Category:WT Characters Category:Prisoners Characters Category:POVs Category:Supporting Characters Secretkeeper